The lifespans of tigers in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average tiger lives $22.4$ years; the standard deviation is $2.7$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68-95-99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a tiger living less than $14.3$ years.
Solution: The probability of a particular tiger living less than $14.3$ years is ${0.15\%}$.